


Bump and Grind

by WalhallaAwaits



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, look i really like men's thighs okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalhallaAwaits/pseuds/WalhallaAwaits
Summary: Wrote this for a friend of mine <3





	Bump and Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend of mine <3

Copia’s breath hitched again as he strained against the ropes that bound him to the head board.  

“Please….” He panted out for what must’ve been the hundredth time that evening.  His pleading did nothing for you except make you grind harder into his thigh, which was already thoroughly coated in your slick, as you give him a coy grin.  You loved seeing your dear Cardinal like this. Naked, arms restrained above his head, face flush with beads of sweat running down it, cock hard as a rock, and entirely at your mercy.  You ghosted your fingers over the length of his shaft which made him immediately buck into your palm eagerly. 

“Does my darling pet want something?” you said retracting your hand. Copia let out a frustrated moan.

“Please, master, please can I cum?”

Copia calling you master sent a small wave of pleasure down you which made you falter your rhythm on his thigh.  You yourself were getting very frustrated due to your own restraint, but you had an agenda tonight with your sweet pet.  This all started when you walked in on Copia struggling to get out of his pants. He hadn’t heard you enter, and at first the sight made you smile, but then you caught a glimpse of his genuine disgust in his features as he struggled to get the pants back down. 

“One would think,” he huffed, finally getting the stubborn garment down, “with the daily struggle with these damnable things I’d actually lose some of this weight!” 

“Copia…?” you finally piqued.

He turned around and you got a glimpse of his tears in his eyes before he hastily wiped them away.

“Ah, _ caro  _ I didn’t hear you come in…”

“Finish stripping.” You cut him off immediately, and he instantly went flush in his face knowing exactly what that tone meant. 

“Y…yes master…” Ever eager to please, Copia shed his clothes in record time and followed your every command as you proceeded to tie him down. That was a few hours ago, and here you were still grinding away, teasing him, only stopping to give your own legs a break and to let him come down just enough before continuing your assault.  

You leaned down, careful to make sure you grazed his cock with your body as you did. Getting him to whimper deliciously.  You gently kissed him on the end of his jaw near his ear and he let out another pained moan as he reactively struggled against his restraints. As a warning you gently scrape your teeth down his neck before settling on his collar bone to suck at the skin there hungrily. 

“Ahhhh f...fuck…”  Copia gasped out. This made you smile as you licked the bite gently before placing a soft kiss over it. 

“Oh my sweet pet.  You’ve been so good tonight.” you cooed into his ear as you gently nuzzled into the crook of his neck.  Again you felt him reactively strain to try and touch you, to try and worship you the way he so desperately needed to. 

“Can I please worship you master? Please it's all I want!”

You smirked at his changed request.  He’s learned well.

“Soon pet soon,” you sat up and he whined at the loss of contact, “but first, can you tell me why I’ve punished you so?”

The confused look that flashed across his face told you all you needed to know. 

“Tsk, silly pet. Too lost in the thought of your Master’ warm hole to even think about why she’s doing this to you?”

Copia swallowed hard before giving you a meek little nod, afraid that no matter what answer he gave would destroy his chances of touching you, let alone his chances of actually cumming. You gave him another gentle kiss on the neck savoring the way he smells faintly of lavender and sat back up again. 

“I’m punishing you,” You said with another hard grind down along his thigh, “because how could you hate something your master loves so much?” You traced lazy circles on his upper thighs near his hips, your fingers ghosting over a several stretch marks as you did so.  You watched as Copia’s face went through several emotions including confusion, pain, and finally settling on realization. 

“ _ Caro  _ I-”

You put a finger to his lips to silence him before leaning down to kiss his lips which he returned hungrily. You pulled away however before he could get too much from it which cause him to actually whine even louder than earlier.  

“Now, you have been a very good pet tonight so I think I will reward you,” You say centering yourself over him so you can tease your folds against his cock which causes him to throw his head back in bliss, “But, these lessons are far from over pet.  If i have to do this every night for a year I will. You know how stubborn I am.”

“Yes master,” the words came out more as gasps. It was a miracle he was still coherent at all.

“Good boy,” you give him a kiss on his forehead, “Now, don’t move your hands until I tell you. Understand?”

He gives you a fervent nod in response.

“What’s that pet?”

“Yes Master!” 

You smile and give him another kiss before quickly untying his hands.  He leaves them in place above his head but stretches his fingers out to get blood flowing properly again.  

“These look so angry pet,” you say tracing your fingers into the red dents the ropes left behind and Copia moans and clenches his fists again.  You smile at him and sit back down admiring him. You gently moved some of his hair out of his face as you went to cup his cheek.

“My handsome pet, you’ve been so good tonight.  Are you ready for your reward?” You reached down between your thighs to line him up with your entrance, teasing his head gently.

“Yes, yes master please!” 

You smile and slowly sink yourself onto him, moaning softly as he stretches you out.  Copia on the other hand practically screams at the feeling of your pussy against his cock. 

“Fuck...master your so tight.” Copia’s hands were shaking.

“It’s alright pet, you can touch me.” 

Like a bat out of hell Copia’s hands are on you.  One went immediately to your breast and massaged it lovingly while the other started fiercely gripping your thigh.  You sighed out happily when he focused his fingers on your nipple, gently squeezing and pulling at the bud. After a few moments he switched his attention over to your other breast and it was then that you decide to slowly start riding him.  He threw his head back again and let out another loud moan. You smile and lean down over him still grinding your hips into his. You gently kiss at his neck and you feel the hand that was on your thigh trail up to grope your ass causing you to purr happily into his ear.  

“Come now pet, your not going to have your master do all the work for you are you?” You whispered into his ear, and immediately Copia’s previously soft grip on your ass turned into a vice as he began thrusting into you.  His pace was desperately fast because he had been waiting for hours for this blessing. He wasn’t taking any chances of you taking it away from him, but that was the furthest thing from your mind as you moaned into his neck.

“Oh fuck pet,” you whined before biting into his neck and sucking, determined to leave a bruise, “Don’t you dare stop.” 

“Yes, master.”

He kept rutting into you like a man possessed; his pace only picking up as he got closer and closer.  You were right there with him as well having effectively edged yourself when you were riding his thighs.  

“Master, I’m getting so close” he panted as his nails dug into you ass.

“Well, cum with me then.” you replied running your fingers through his hair while stopping halfway through to grab onto it so you could pull his head to the side allowing you to bite hungrily at his neck again, leaving yet another hickey.  

“Nnn Fuck.  Yes, master.” 

With a few more thrust his previous steady rhythm started to falter, and he started to fuck you even harder. 

“Oh pet, you feel so amazing,” you whispered into his ear, stopping your own movements to savor every thrust as your own orgasm got closer. “Your so good for your master.”

“Can I cum in you master?” he stammered out

“Yes, yes you can pet. Cum in your master”

That was all he needed to finally send him over the edge as he buried himself deep inside you.  Feeling his warm seed filling you up triggered your own orgasm and you buried your head into his neck moaning out as you milked him dry.  

You both stayed perfectly still savoring the feeling of your juices combing.  After a moment though you sat up and slowly eased yourself up off his cock, eliciting another soft groan from Copia.  You just smiled and swung yourself off the bed to get some towels. 

“ _ Mia cara, _ ” Copia panted out as he sat up.

“Yes love?” You turned back to look at him and he had such a genuine and loving smile on his face.

“Thank you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever just look at a man's thighs and instantly fall in love.


End file.
